Don't Stop
Don't Stop è una canzone dei Fleetwood Mac presente nell'episodio Pettegolezzi, il diciannovesimo della Seconda Stagione di Glee, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni insieme ai fratellini piccoli di Sam, ovvero Stevie e Stacey. Will e April osservano la performance dalla platea dell'auditorium. Le Nuove Direzioni hanno deciso di dedicare questa canzone a Sam e i suoi fratelli per consolarli e sostenerli dopo che la loro casa è stata ipotecata perché la famiglia Evans non riusciva a mantenerla a causa della crisi economica. Testo della canzone New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Sam (and Quinn): If you wake up and don't want to smile (If it takes just a little while) Open your eyes, and look at the day (You'll see things in a different way) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow Don't stop; Rachel with New Directions: It'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys) Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Quinn (and Sam): Why not think about times to come (And not about how on the things that you've done?) If your life was bad to you Quinn and Finn: Just think what tomorrow will do Rachel with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow Don't (don't) stop (stop); it'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Yesterday's gone Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Finn with New Directions: Oh Oooh Finn: Don't stop no! New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Thinking about tomorrow New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Oh No, no, no New Directions: Ooohh! Finn: All I want is to see you smile, Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Finn: I know you don't believe that it's true Finn and Rachel: I never meant any harm to you Ooooohhhh New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow, Don't (don't) stop (stop); Rachel: it'll soon be here, Rachel and New Directions: It'll be, better than before, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Yesterday's gone. Yesterday's gone. Rachel and Finn with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Don't (don't) stop (stop); Finn with New Directions: it'll soon be here, Rachel: It'll soon be here It'll be better than before Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions Oooh, don't you look back Rachel: Don't you look back Finn: Don't you look, don't you look, no (New Directions: '''Don't you look back) '''Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn: Don't you look back (New Directions: 'Oooh) Don't you look back ('New Directions: '''Don't you look back) '''Rachel: Don't you look back Don't you look back New Directions: Oooh, don't you look back (Finn: '''Don't, don't, don't you look back) '''Rachel and Finn with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Curiosità *Prima canzone cantata da tutti e 13 i membri delle Nuove Direzioni più due extra. Galleria di foto Ds.jpg DSSam.jpg Gleerumoursrecap.png Dontstop.png Don't stop.png Video Navigazione en:Don't Stopde:Don't Stopes:Don't Stopfr:Don't Stop Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry